Anna
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: Really good story, please review. It's about Hermione taking a philosophy class and getting to know a girl named Anna, who has epilepsy. (Better than it sounds). Seizure in chapter two. Yes, it is a lot like God's NOT Dead the movie later but just deal with it. Lots of OC.
1. Anna

**I own all these people accept Hermione, Hermione's parents, and anyone who is in this story who belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione sat in Mr. Woodworth's class room. Someone had set Hogwarts on fire, weird, so the school closed. Hermione took the chance to try a philosophy class. She always wondered what a philosopher thinks about everything. Mr. Woodworth's had told them ahead of time that:

_Dear Hermione, on the first day of our philosophy class we will be working on a project of beliefs. Everyone will have a partner. One of you will be a non-believer and the other a believer in God. Over the next month, both you and your partner will try to convince the other that they are right. After figuring out who's right; you will work on a project together and present it to the class. Make sure to gather evidence of your point before class._

Hermione didn't believe God was true; whatever God or gods there were. So she spent the next five days gathering information proving things such as the Big Bang Theory, why the Earth is in its place, and otherwise proving God a myth. Today was the first day of philosophy; her parents told her to make a good first impression, so Hermione put on some blue jeans, a white shirt with a book on it saying, 'I'm in love with books'; and her new silver and black tennis shoes. She filed her tan messenger bag with the papers of her evidence and head off to school.

When Hermione arrived an old man sat at his desk in a corner. He had white hair and a short beard; he was business like. Even thought Hermione was early, she was the last student to arrive. Hermione sat down in one of the desk and set down her bags. The old man stood up and began speaking, "Good morning young adults, I am Mr. Woodworth. Yes, a silly name, I know because I have heard the gossip in the halls and snickers. But that is not the point; now let's get our partners. If you have a problem with your partner just tell me. Now, people who believe in God go to my right and everyone else to my left."

Hermione did as told and stood with other atheist. Mr. Woodworth began pairing kids up; one atheist and one theist. "Jacob Miller and Alicia Wonder; Josh Wilson and Caleb Phillip; Katrina Woods and Lily Libera..." Hermione became lost in all the names; she just waited for Mr. Woodworth to call her name. She didn't have to wait long; ten names later Mr. Woodworth said, "Hermione Granger and Anna Priscilla."

Hermione walked over to Mr. Woodworth to greet her partner. Anna was slightly taller than Hermione but seemed younger than Hermione. Her hair was very dark brown and her eyes were... unique; Anna's left eye was a unique, silvery gray while her right was very light blue, almost white, with a tint of green around the edge. Her gaze was calm, brave, and knowing; she looked like the kind of person you'd want for your best friend. She wore blue and black tennis shoes with a silver scribble on the side; along with jean-shorts that reached her knees and blue shirt with a cross on it. The shirt had a logo on it saying 'What would Jesus do? W.W.J.D' She had a necklace with the Jesus fish symbol with a cross in the center, a silvery wrist watch, and a necklace with a butterfly on it.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." Being polite, Hermione stuck out her hand to shake hands with Anna.

Anna shook Hermione's hand, "And I am Anna. Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to find a place to work?" Hermione pointed to the group desk Mr. Woodworth had set up.

"Okay. Your choice." Anna straightened her backpack.

Mr. Wood worth told them to discuss their lives before the real project. Hermione set down her bag and sat in one of the seats. Anna sat down across from her; "Do you want to go first?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, she still had to figure out how to not include Hogwarts. Anna began, "I was born almost a month early; with problems with my health. I had a very severe case of Respiratory distress syndrome, the blood vessels in my brain kept on leaking out blood, and I had only a part the blood cells I should have had. I was kept in a hospital for two months; the doctors were able to fix my lungs and give me blood transfusions. I was born very small for my age; so they gave me extra nutrition. But the problem was with my brain; the bleeding was terrible. They had to sacrifice something; so the doctor stopped my eyesight. It sounded cruel, but they had no choice. That is the reason my eyes are like this; my parents gave me medication. I regained the ability to see; but they're reminded of everything when they see my eyes. I was smaller and lighter than most kids my age; but after a while, doctors say it was impossible, I became taller than everyone else. It was miraculous my parents began talking about it to others. That was then the doctors realized something from a blood test; I have epilepsy. I had my first seizure at the age of six; I was at school. Everyone said, that I started shivering and asked to go get a drink of water. I took two steps before I screamed, fell down, and started shaking. The teacher calmed me down and told one of the kids to go over to the phone, call the nurse, and tell her I was having a seizure and to call an ambulance. I began having two seizures everyday; no medication was working. One day, I had four in an hour, my parents freaked out and called an ambulance. The doctors found a cure, but two years later I had another seizure. I've had a seizure every day or two. Occasionally, I have two a day, but never more than that. Other than epilepsy, my life is as normal as any other kids. I'm better behaved then most kids and I'm a Christian."

Hermione told her story, saying everything except for Hogwarts. She lied and said she meet Harry and Ron at a book club, and made up a school. Then, she questioned Anna, "So you have epilepsy?"

Anna nodded, "Ever since I was six."

"What is it like, to have a seizure?" Hermione asked, feeling stupid after she did.

"Well, it changes; most often I feel cold and then become thirsty and then it begins. Other times, I have a severe headache and then it begins or for an hour I can't sit still for two seconds and it begins. But after that everything goes dark; at that time it always feels like someone is strangling me and hitting me against a wall." Anna looked at the desk.

"Oh, so do you want to begin the project?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yes, so you're atheist?" Anna took some folders out of her bag.

"Yes." Hermione nodded

"Do you have anything against Jesus and/or God?" Anna asked.

"No, it's just... well, I don't really think of all the creationism as true." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, what part of it?"

"What part of it?"

"What part of creationism don't you think is true?"

"Well, I don't really think there is a big person up in the sky on his throne watching us. That the earth formed in seven days; and all that."

"First, of all God is everywhere."

"Why do you believe in that lie of a religion?"

Anna closed her eyes and breathed out her nose. Hermione was pretty sure that was a sign that if Hermione were any other person, she would be in trouble. "Christianity is not a lie, non of it is."

"How can you defend your place against things like the Big Bang theory or evolution?" Hermione knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Now, the thing about the Big Bang Theory is nothing can really prove that it happened." Anna looked at one of the folders. "Um, there are planets and stars all over the place, isn't that evidence?" Hermione said, sarcastically

"No, about every religion claims that their God made those." Anna raised an eyebrow; giving her a look that said clearly, _You should know that._

"Not every religion can prove their God exist." Hermione said, she was right.

"True, but that still doesn't prove that Christianity is false or true." Anna agreed but then frowned.

"Evolution explains that it is false." Hermione said.

"Evolution is false." Anna blurted out.

"How can you say that?" Hermione didn't know what she meant, _what about the evidence?_

"Because the Bible says it is." Anna said.

"Well, can you prove that the Bible is true." Hermione asked, _please say no._ She was kind of tired of this.

For the rest of the time, Anna and Hermione argued their points. In the end, Anna was closest to winning. During the entire time Anna showed no hints of anger, exasperation, or foolishness.

For the rest of the week, Hermione tried to argue her point, but to each argument Hermione presented Anna found a reasonable answer that would push it down. By, week's end, Anna had convinced Hermione.

During the weekend, Hermione planned to go to Anna's so they could begin their project. The house was a two-story, with a large garden in the back. In the garden, grew all sorts of vegetables, fruits, herbs, and other things. Most were in full harvest; but that wasn't what had Hermione's attention. Playing, in the part of the backyard not covered in garden, twenty kids played. Some were jump-roping, some played with bubbles, about six played four square, and three of them read books. The kids ranged in age from six to probably ten. The house was large, with a screen door with a wooden, red door. It had a medium-sized porch with a small table, two chairs, and a bench swing. A huge water oak tree put shade over half the yard, flowers lined the edge of the house and yard.

Hermione walked to the backyard; a woman watched the kids while picking blueberries. She was average height; with black, curly, shoulder-length hair; fair skin; and deep and caring brown eyes. She wore an apron over a yellow shirt, gray gloves, and jeans.

Hermione walked over to her, "Excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger, Anna's study partner. Is she around now?"

"Yes, I've heard of you." The woman stood and took off her gloves. "I'm Anna's mom, you may call me Sharon or Mrs. Priscilla whichever suits you best. Anna is upstairs, in her room. Just go in the back door; and tell my husband who you are, he's in the living room."

"Thank you, Sharon." Hermione walked inside. She walked into the kitchen; it was pretty large. With a large dining table, and plenty of counter space. There was a shopping list written on a magnetic board on the side of the fridge, everything was neat and organized.

Hermione walked through an archway into the living room; a coffee table sat in the middle of the room, a couch was against the opposing wall, a window was above it, revealing the front yard. On the side opposing the couch were two overstuffed seats. A TV stood on a shelf, with a man reading a book in one of the chairs. Pictures hung on the wall; of different people, gorgeous scenes, and animals. A dog lay near the feet of the man, it looked like a Labrador. A golden retriever lay on the other couch; a black and white cat sat in the mans lap, and two tortoiseshell cats lay on top of the golden retriever, who didn't care. Four gold-fish swam in a tank on a side table by the couch.

"Excuse me." Hermione said, shyly.

The man looked up from his book, "Yes."

"I am Hermione Granger, Anna's study partner." Hermione stared at the man as he got up. He was tall, with sandy hair and blue eyes, he had tan skin, and looked like the business type. He wore jeans and a white shirt; plain and simple.

"Nice to finally meet you Hermione." The man shook hands with Hermione. "I'm Anna's dad; you can call me Jack. Would you like a tour?"

Hermione nodded, Jack motioned for Hermione to follow him. The cat that was in his lap sniffed Hermione and rubbed against her leg. Jack smiled, "That's Mace, he loves everybody so you could pick him up like a baby and rub his belly if you want."

Hermione did, Mace purred in delight. Hermione set him down and followed Jack down the hall. He showed her the bathroom, the office, a linen closet, a guest bedroom. They walked up the stairs to the second story; the first room was a bathroom, then was a little girl's room, a playroom, a boy's room, another bedroom that appeared to belong to a teenage boy, the master, and Anna's room. An alarm was in the master, bathrooms, kitchen, and living room; to tell the family if Anna was having a seizure.

Anna's room was an average size, her bed was in one corner with a side table next to it. A dresser stood in one corner with a TV on top. The closet had some shoes and shirts; as well as Anna's back pack. A bookshelf sat in a free corner, almost over-flowing with books. Anna sat on her bed reading a book. Jack knocked three times on the doorway, Anna looked up. "Anna, Hermione is here for your project."

"Thanks dad." Anna marked her place and put her book on the side table.

Hermione sat on the bed beside her. "Are all of those kids your siblings?"

"No, one of the boys is my younger brother and two of the girls are my sisters. The rest of the kids belong to our neighbors. My mom runs a babysitting business as well as plants; so they often end up playing in the yard. My older brother is out at the library, studying for his history exam." Anna smiled.

"Oh, what are their names?" Hermione almost laughed, an orange cat came into the room and started chasing its tail.

Anna noticed, "That's Toe-Take, or at least that's what my sisters call him, he is more dog then he is a cat. My younger brother is Jacob, my twin sisters are Lily and Jane, and my brother's name is Caleb."

"You have a lot of pets." Hermione couldn't remember all the cats and dogs she had seen.

"Yes, we have ten cats, eight dogs, five fish, two mocking birds, even an orphan squirrel my mom adopted." Anna used her fingers to count the pets.

"Wow." Hermione never heard of someone with so many pets. "That makes twenty-six pets!"  
Toe-Take jumped up on the bed and, from there, to Anna's shoulder. Anna rubbed his ears and then turned back to Hermione, "So do you want to work on the poster board?"

Hermione nodded. For five hours, they worked together on a poster board. They pasted on letters, talked about what part of the research to put on it, and watched as cats and dogs entered and exited the room. Then, Hermione's parents went to pick her up. Hermione's parents talked to Anna's and scheduled another meeting on Monday. For one week, Hermione got to know Anna and her family while working on the project.

Jacob, was slightly annoying but the silliest boy on the planet. He was in third grade, with sandy hair and brown eyes. Lily and Jane were very cute and very smart for fifth graders, being twins they both had long black hair and green eyes. Caleb had black hair and blue eyes, and was in eleventh grade. Since he had dual enrollment, he spent most of his time studying. Hermione only meet him because he forgot his laptop and came home to get it. Jack owned a dog and cat hospital, which was the reason the family had so many pets. Every now and then, Jack would bring home a sick pet for extra nursing. The sick pets would spend a few days there and then leave. Sharon was very good at gardening and always gave the family delicious and healthy food. The family owned two Golden Retrievers, a Labrador, two mutts, a Dalmatian, a Border collie, and a Weimaraner. All the cats were mixed; and the fish were all either gold-fish or clown.

**I have to end here, but I'll send out another chapter soon. Be prepared, in the next chapter Anna will have problems.**


	2. Seizures and Fires

**I own these people except for Hermione and Hermione's parents. The rest I lock in my room, just kidding. Okay, be ready, Anna will have a seizure.**

Hermione went over to Anna's three weeks before the project's due date. They were off to a great start. Jack and Sharon were working in the garden and watching the kids at the same time. So Hermione went to go study with Anna.

Anna felt tired for some reason and had a bad headache. Hermione went to get some water, when she turned around Anna was in the doorway. "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna hit the floor and started convulsing, she was having a seizure! Hermione dropped the glass of water, which shattered when it hit the floor. Hermione ran towards the back door, "Sharon, Jack Anna's having a seizure!"

Sharon and Jack got up and ran into the house, immediately spotting Anna. Sharon and Jack ran to their daughter's side; Sharon spoke first, "She received a concussion. Hermione get a wash cloth, soak it and cold water, and bring it here. Along the way grab a pillow."

Hermione did, Sharon took the pillow and placed it under Anna's head and rolled Anna on to her side. Jack held the wash cloth to Anna's forehead. Sharon looked up again, "Hermione go to Anna's room. Look on her side table, there are two different types of pill containers. Get a pill from each one and grab a bottle of water."

When Hermione came back Anna was still convulsing, Jack was trying to get her to calm down "Anna it's okay, your safe. It's okay Anna, mom and dad are here."

Anna threw up, Hermione had read somewhere that throwing up would sometimes happen during a seizure but still, the sight and smell of half-digested food disgusted her. Sharon and Jack ignored it and continued to try to stop Anna's seizure. Thirty seconds later Anna stopped shaking, but she was unconscious.

"Anna, it's okay, wake up please." said Jack.

Sharon spoke, "Anna wake up."

After a minute of coaxing, Anna opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and then asked, "What happened?"

"You had a seizure." Sharon brushed a strand of hair out of Anna's face. Hermione noticed Anna was sweating. "You need to take you medicine."

Anna took her medicine, Jack picked her up and placed her on the couch. Sharon called Anna's doctor, "Oh, hi Mr. William."

Hermione could barely here the voice on the other end say, "Hi Sharon, what's wrong?"

"It's Anna, she had two seizures this morning and now she just had another. I'm afraid she received a concussion when she fell. Should we take her to you?" Sharon asked.

Mr. William, through the phone, said "No, I'm off now but I will come to your place immediately. All be there in five minutes flat." With that Mr. William hung up.

Sharon set down the phone and knelt by Anna and held her hand, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible." Anna turned towards her mom.

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs, Jack came in "I was able to send all the kids home, but what should I do with Lily, Jane, and Jacob?"

"I don't know... ask Caleb to watch them in the playroom." Sharon shrugged.

Jack nodded and herded the three kids upstairs without seeing Anna. Jack came back down, right when a person knocked on the door.

Jack answered it; in came a man. He was short and had a bit of a belly; his hair was gray and white and thinning on top. Despite his appearance he had the most gentle brown eyes and, despite most doctors, appeared to love kids. He wore jeans and a lab coat over a white shirt. "Good afternoon Mr. William, come on in. Anna is in the living room."

Mr. William walked into the living room and knelt next to Sharon. "Let's see, how do you feel Anna?"

"Terrible." Anna repeated.

Sharon backed up. Mr. William checked Anna's heart rate, pulse, brain activity, and checked on her concussion. He stood up and said, "She will be okay, but her brain waves aren't normal."

Anna tried to sit up, Mr. William was walking back towards the door when Anna's head fell against the side of the couch. Sharon put a hand against Anna's head, "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna jerked and began convulsing again. Mr. William turned around and ran back over, "Take off her necklace, something's wrong."

Sharon unlatched Anna's necklace as Mr. William cradled Anna's head in his lap. "Anna, it's okay stop convulsing."

Jack asked if he should call an ambulance, Mr. William nodded, never taking his eyes off Anna "Yes, tell them I will work on her."

Jack called 9-1-1 and stepped out. Caleb came down the stairs, "Mom, Lily and Jane and trying to beat up Jacob."

Sharon hissed, "Can't you see Anna is having a seizure. Hermione could you help him?"

Hermione nodded and ran up the stairs after Caleb. When they entered the playroom, Lily and Jane were pinning down Jacob "Take it back!" Jane screamed.

"No!" Jacob kicked and punched with all his power. For being younger than the girls, he was strong and Lily and Jane both fell of him.

Jacob then got up and started trying to strangle Jane, "Give me back my cars!"

"Never!" yelled Jane, Lily pulled Jacob off Jane and pushed him into the wall. "Get off of her!" she screamed.

"They've been like that for five minutes." said Caleb.

Hermione walked into the room, "What is going on here?" she almost yelled.

Lily spoke, "Jacob was being too loud so Jane took his cars to get him to hush. Jacob called her 'a stupid little girl' and tackled her. Jacob wants his cars back but Jane and I aren't giving up until he says sorry for calling Jane a 'stupid little girl' and promises to quiet down."

Jacob tackled Lily right after she finished. "Tell Jane to give me back my cars!"

Lily punched him in the stomach, "Not until you apologize!"

Jacob stumbled backwards, accidentally stepping on Jane's fingers. Jane screamed and tackled her brother.

Hermione interfered and tried to separate the three. In the attempt, Lily punched Hermione in the eye. Hermione stumbled backwards.

Lily gasped, "I am so sorry Hermione!"

Jane dropped Jacob's cars, Jacob swiped them up. Hermione grabbed the miniature race cars from his grasp, "I'll take these." She stuffed them in her pocket, Jacob looked like he was about to cry.

Hermione pointed at Jane, "Apologize this instant or I'll be talked to mom and dad about your cars."

Jacob cried, "No, give them to me!"

"Maybe if you apologize." Hermione said.

Jacob turned to Jane and snapped, "Sorry Jane." then turned to Hermione, "Now could I have them?"

"A _true_ apologue." Hermione glared.

Jacob turned to Jane, "I'm really sorry, Jane, for calling you 'a stupid, little girl' even though sometimes you are." Now he looked back to Hermione, "_Now_ could I have them?"

Hermione looked at him, _how could a normally cute little boy be so rude?_ "No."

She walked out, handed the cars to Caleb and went back down the stairs. Jacob's mouth hung open and Jane and Lily had smug looks on their faces.

Hermione walked down to the living room. Anna was still convulsing and Mr. William and Sharon were trying to get her to calm down. Jack walked into the living room. About two seconds later Anna stopped convulsing.

Mr. William checked the time; "We really need to get her to the hospital, it seems that her medicine is no longer working."

When Hermione walked inside the room, Sharon gasped, "Hermione, honey, how did you get that black eye?"

Hermione reached up to her left eye, she met something that felt swollen and mushy. "Oh, Lily, Jane, and Jacob were fighting in the room. When I was breaking it up Lily accidentally punched my eye."

Sharon turned to Anna, "Sweetie, I'm going to give Hermione an ice pack and call Grandma to come and watch the kids. I'll be right back."

Anna, barely conscious, nodded. Sharon motioned Hermione to follow her into the kitchen.

Sharon pulled a cat shaped ice pack from the freezer, "Sorry about the shape, it was Jack's idea." Hermione just pressed the ice pack to her eye. It felt cool and stopped the small amount of throbbing coming from it.

Sharon picked up the house phone, dialed a number, and talked to someone on the other line. Hermione could here a woman saying, "Hello?"

"Hi mom, Jack and I have to take Anna to the hospital. We were wondering if you would like to come over and watch the kids for us." Sharon said.

The woman on the line practically yelled, "Oh course dear!" Sharon almost dropped the phone. "I would love to! Lily is so sweet and Jacob is a handful but tells the best knock, knock jokes!"

"Thank you. Oh, Caleb and Hermione, a friend of Anna's, will be here too." Sharon turned away from the phone. "Or do you want to go home?"

Hermione shrugged, "My parents aren't at home now and our poster board is over here. I'll stay."

"Yes, Caleb is doing well in school." Sharon said, turning quickly back to the phone.

Sharon's mom on the other line said, "What will Hermione be doing?"

Sharon replied, "Her and Anna have been working on a project. She'll just work on that."

"Okay." Sharon's mom said. "I'll be over in about five to seven minutes." With that Sharon's mother hung up.

Sharon hung up and turned to Hermione. "As you heard, my mother is coming over to watch over the kids. The doctor wants you to stay here with Caleb and the kids. My mom's name is Debbie, so just call her Grandma Debbie. She will love to play with the kids and make food. Remember to tell her that she can't allow Jacob to help make anything because he will lick his fingers and try to eat the sugar or anything else he can get his hands on. Tell her Lily and Jane get two cookies each if they behave and Jacob gets one. Also that whatever share she thinks she should give them, she should give them a fourth of that."

An ambulance sounded outside, Sharon quickened her speech. "Just make sure that the kids get their correct portions. Mom normally brings cookies so make sure Lily and Jane get two, Jacob one, and you and Caleb can help yourselves to the rest. Feed all the animals this afternoon. Everything is in a room in the master's; everything's labeled and organized so well that the squirrel could probably do it. Do you remember all this?"

Hermione nodded, _Lily and Jane get two cookies each, Jacob gets one, Caleb and I get the rest. Kids get half of the food Debbie gives them and feed the pets._ she thought.

"Good, stay safe and good-bye." Sharon walked out to the ambulance.

Hermione walked upstairs to the play room. Caleb was trying to read a book while Jacob played with his train set quietly. Lily and Jane played Dress-up with three Maine-coon/American short hair/Persian mixed-breed cats and the two mutts. The animals didn't mind at all one of the dogs even whining for the girls to dress him up in a big, fluffy, pink scarf and rubber boots.

Hermione smiled; the ambulance had left already. A knock was heard down stairs, _that's probably Debbie._ Hermione went down stairs and looked out the peek hole. There stood a woman. She was a little taller than Hermione with curly gray and white hair and Sharon's brown eyes. She had tan skin and carried a purse and a plate of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies.

Opening the door, Hermione said, "Good morning Debbie."

Debbie smiled at Hermione before wrinkling her nose, "My goodness child, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, I was breaking up a fight between the kids when one of them hit my eye on accident. It's no big deal, how are you today?" Hermione asked.

"Good so far." Debbie stepped inside. "The children are in the playroom, am I correct?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Sharon said that Lily and Jane only get two cookies and Jacob one."

Debbie walked into the living room, "Yes, I finally remembered after all these years. You just sit back and work on that project of yours."

Hermione followed Debbie up the stairs just to make sure that Debbie gave the kids the proper amount. When Debbie walked into the playroom all three kids ran towards her. "Grandma!" they all squealed.

Debbie hugged and kissed them all, "Oh my, you have all grown so much! I brought cookies!"

"Yay, what type?" asked Jacob.

"Knock, knock." said Debbie.

"Who's there?" asked all three kids in unison.

"Peanut." Debbie got out her plate of cookies.

"Peanut who?" the kids giggled.

"Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies." Debbie presented the cookies.

The kids started to reach for cookies, Debbie pulled the plate away. "Not this time, I finally remembered that Lily and Jane get two and Jacob one."

Debbie gave the kids there proper portions. "How come Lily and Jane get two?" Jacob complained.

"I'm sorry Jacob, Lily and Jane are larger than you so they get two because that's their share. And yours is one, and if you're smart than you will stop whining and eat your share." Debbie answered, she then turned towards Caleb and Hermione. "You two may share the rest if you want."

Caleb and Hermione separated the cookies equally so each of them had ten cookies each. Hermione put hers in a portable container since she knew she probably wouldn't eat all of them.

Hermione then went to the room Sharon mentioned to look at when she should feed the animals. Sharon was right, the squirrel probably could have done it on its own.

One entire wall was shelves; the top shelf was dog food. Each dog had its name on its own box; each box had a label saying how much food that dog gets and when. The second shelf was cat food, which was exactly the same as the top except it had the cat's names and some cats shared boxes. The last shelf had the fish's, bird's, and squirrel's food. As well as the label and animal's name, each box contained that pet's food.

A door organizer contained pills and vitamins; each with a label saying which pet gets that medicine, how much they get, and when and how. Hermione saw that all the dogs get feed at four o' clock; all the cats at three thirty; and the rest of the pets at four fifteen. Every pet was to receive its medicine with its food.

Hermione went to Anna's room and began working on the research. Suddenly she heard screaming. She ran to the playroom, but everyone there was equally confused. Hermione checked outside, she saw the source of the screaming.

The house to the right of the house across from Anna's was on fire. The house was a huge three-story, probably twice the size of Anna's. The house was over its roof in flames. A woman and two girls sat outside with minor burns. The woman was screaming about her husband and two baby boys. The girls were screaming about their cats and their brothers.

Hermione dialed the number for 9-1-1. "Hello, what is your emergency?" a voice said.

"Hi, this is Hermione. I'm at a friend's house and a neighbor's house has caught on fire." Hermione quickly replied.

"Which house are you talking about?" the voice asked.

"A large three-story on... 47th avenue." Hermione had to remember where Anna lived.

"Yes, we have already sent emergency services there from a previous call. Just stay calm and make sure the flames don't spread any further. Five fire trucks and three police cars will be there in about a minute." The voice said before ending the call.

Hermione told the news to everybody else. "Okay, lets just stay calm." said Debbie.

Right when emergency services arrived, the husband appeared with the cats and baby boys. The house collapsed and the flames spread to the house across from Anna's and the house to the right of the original burning house.

The fire took an hour to put out. Very little was saved from the accident but luckily all the house owners were covered for fire accidents. The rest of the day the entire neighborhood helped the families by searching the rubble for salvageable items.

**Okay I'm ending here. So remember compliments and constructive criticizing are always welcome. Until next time, later!**


	3. The Nightmare and Relatives

**Anna Chapter 3 coming up. Now would you like a side with that?**

Hermione snapped awake, Saturday the perfect day for a thunderstorm... especially at three in the morning. Exactly a week ago Hermione saw Anna having a seizure.

Lightning flashed and lit up the sky and city. One second later thunder boomed, despite the closed windows the thunder roared in Hermione's ears as if a lion had roared right next to her. The whole house vibrated from the noise.

Another huge clap and a humongous tree in one of the neighbor's yards collapsed right on top of the house. It seemed okay since the house is falling apart anyway and nobody lived in it. Hermione looked to her left only to see a teenage boy.

He looked about sixteen or seventeen. He looked very tall and thin, like he hadn't had a good meal in days. His long and tangled brown hair matted and muddy and his blue eyes dull and tired. The boy wore filthy blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and muddy shoes without bottoms. But the really scary part Hermione noticed first.

The boy carried in his hands a simple hand-held machine gun. Also in a belt organizer sat two 38' Calibers, extra bullets, five knives, and other machines for torture and death.

The teenager smiled at Hermione, "Don't worry you won't feel a thing... Once you die of pain."

The boy raised his gun, Hermione screamed and the floor under her bed disappeared. Hermione fell down a huge black pit with no ending.

Hermione could hear a gruff and slick voice say, "I'm going to shoot you in the stomach. I looked it up... you'll die in fifteen minutes. Until then I'm going to torture you until the light leaves your eyes."

Hermione could hear Anna yell "NO!"

Hermione heard scuffling, gun shots, and cursing. "ANNA!" Hermione could hear her own voice scream.

Hermione jolted upright. She sat on her bed, the thunderstorm never existed and the teenage boy disappeared. Hermione walked to the bathroom and washed her face.

When she walked down stairs for breakfast, Hermione's parents had already left for work. A note and a package on the table. The note said in mom's neat cursive:

_Good morning Hermione. Anna's mother, Sharon, came over this morning. She said that Anna is out of the hospital and would like to know if you can come to their house on Sunday to celebrate Jacob's birthday party/sleepover mix. We said you can as long as you feel up to it._

_Sharon also brought this package. She said that the kids filled with books that the kids think you'd like. I'll see you when we get home, Love mom_

Hermione opened up the package, it was a large cardboard box probably a foot and a half tall, 2 feet wide and 2 feet long.

The box contained twenty small books, five larger, five small notebooks, and a case that looked like it belonged to a kindle fire. Hermione opened it up, inside was a kindle fire with a note on the front. Hermione opened it up:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Jacob, Lily, Jane, and I have put together some of our money to buy you this. It is one of the latest models and we put on it some books we think you might enjoy. Hope you like it, Anna._

Hermione smiled and carried the box up to her room and looked through the books. One of the books was a complete cat care manual, Hermione looked up at Crookshanks when she saw this. He was sniffing the box before curling up on the bed. The other books were mostly Chicken Soup for the Soul. The Chicken Soup for the Soul books were collections of true stories from people about different things. One with cats, another for book lovers, another for teens, and so many more subjects: girls, school students, cat and dog lovers, etc.

The notebooks were actually small sheets of drawing paper. When Hermione flipped through one from the bottom to the top it showed a drawing of a girl reading a book, she stopped reading when a group of kids showed up (a teen boy and girl, two more girls, and a boy). The kids appeared to talk for a while when the teen girl gave the original girl a note. The note began to grow larger when finally you could read that it said, "Hermione - a book lover, cat lover... a very good friend."

But then the note disappeared and showed the girl again with the kids when a huge monster appeared on the pages. The monster chased the kids but the kids soon lost it. Then a storm came but the kids got out an umbrella. Then the kids disappeared and another note appeared, "It's impossible to break a friendship this deep."

Hermione smiled and went off to have breakfast before reading some of her books. It was a beautiful day so Hermione went and sat in the backyard.

* * *

Hermione woke up on Sunday and began to dress and prepare for the party. In another note found in the box Sharon said to wear jeans or shorts and a plain shirt because there would be lots of games that would involve getting dirty. It also said to bring a bathing suit and towel and any other things you think you would need because the plan of the party involved going to a pool.

She dressed in tan shorts and a pretty blue blouse that Hermione thought looked nice but didn't mind getting it dirty. Then she brushed her teeth and hair. Hermione grabbed her messenger bag and placed inside a simple one piece bathing suit, towel, sun screen, and two books. Hermione rolled up a sleeping bag and put a pillow under it.

Hermione ate some cereal for breakfast and then checked over the party invitation:

_Make sure to bring:_

_A bathing suit (if you can swim)_

_A towel (If you can't swim there will also be a slippery slide and sprinkler so you will need a towel)_

_A sleeping bag (if you plan to stay for the sleep over)_

_A pillow (if you plan to stay for the sleep over)_

She had everything she would need so Hermione just read a book. Soon she heard a knock on the door, Hermione looked out the peek hole to see Sharon and Jack.

Hermione opened up the door, "Hi Sharon. Hi Jack."

"Hello Hermione." Sharon said. "The kids are in the car if you want to go greet them, we'll get your bags."

Hermione smiled her thanks and ran over to the family's car. Well, actually it was a silver Chevrolet Traverse. One of the back doors was open, so Hermione could see Anna in one of the seats in the middle, Jacob in the middle seat of the back row, and Lily and Jane on either side of Jacob. "Hi Anna, Lily, Jane, Jacob."

The kids greeted one another and Hermione closed the door of the house. Hermione then climbed into the only empty seat in the vehicle, the empty seat by Anna.

Hermione turned towards Jacob, "So how old are you know Jacob?" She knew he was probably seven since he was starting second grade but she asked him any way.

"I'm turning seven years old." Jacob smiled.

Jane put two fingers up behind Jacob's head to make it look like he had bunny ears. Jacob was oblivious to it and the twins couldn't help but giggle a little.

Hermione turned back around, the family was already driving down the road to wherever the party would be. "So where is the party anyway?" Hermione asked Anna.

Anna turned towards her, "My dad's father owns a farm. It is a huge 3200 acre farm, part of it are for gardens, horses, and other farm animals. But he uses 640 acres of it for his house, pool, and free land. Most parties the family host are at his place so that we have plenty of space."

"Dad could we ride on the horses?" Hermione could hear Lily ask.

"Yes, but first we have to set up everything." Jack said.

"Wait just the five of us are setting up everything?" Hermione asked.

"No, the entire family chips in and helps set up the games and things. Then we all get to celebrate together." Jack explained.

"Oh, so what kind of jobs does everybody do?" Hermione turned back to Anna.

"Well, the younger children get to set up small games and hold down the decorations while adults put the decorations up. Older kids normally set out plates and napkins and other silverware. Teenagers normally get to help put up some of the larger games, saddle the horses, and put out the food. Adults normally set out the drinks, put up decorations, and tell the others about what to do. And everybody else are normally babies or seniors, the seniors keep the babies quiet and just get to relax." Anna answered. "With teamwork and order it normally only takes anywhere from thirty to forty-five minutes to set up then parties can last for hours."

Hermione smiled, it sounded like a lot of fun. "What about the real sleep-over?"

"After the party everybody helps clean up. All the children and teenagers get together to set up the four large tents. And we get to have one giant sleepover. There is one tent for boys who are children, another for teenage boys and its the same for girls. We set up a small fire and the adults light it. Then we get to tell stories and things until it's time for bed." Jane spoke up, "It's a lot of fun, sometimes we catch Jacob trying to sneak into the girl's tents."

Jacob glared at his sister and yelled, "That is not true!"

"Here we go again." Hermione heard Anna whisper.

"Yes it is, you did it at Caleb's party, Anna's, Lily's..." Before Jane could finish her sentence Jacob interrupted her.

"Says the one who wears pink underwear that says 'I love Hello Kitty'." Jacob almost yelled.

Jane yelled. "Dad, Jacob went into my underwear drawer again."

"I did not!" Jacob yelled again.

"Well then how come you know what some of my underwear looks like?" Jane almost yelled the question.

"It's not like you and Lily keep what underwear you wear a secret." Jacob snapped.

"They argue practically everyday." Anna explained to Hermione. "Might as well stop them."

Anna turned in her seat to face Jacob and Jane who were busy yelling in one another's faces. "Hey!" Both kids looked at her. "Are we really arguing about underwear on somebody's birthday?"

Jane and Jacob looked at their feet. "You know what Jesus would say about your behavior, so you better knock it off before you hear what the family has to say about it when I announce your silly little argument. I won't do it for now but I better not hear any more arguing for today."

Anna turned back to Hermione. "That should take care of it."

There were a few minutes of silence until Hermione asked. "So what types of games do you play at the party?"

"Normally we do horse races, play with a giant parachute, water balloon fights, pin the nose on the clown, three-legged races, etc. Then we go swimming, run in the sprinkler, or play on the slip n' slide." Anna shrugged. "We always have a lot of fun."

Hermione just noticed how all the kids had almost matching clothes. Anna, Lily, and Jane all wore jean shorts that barely reached past their knees and a navy shirt with a few butterflies dancing around a vine on the lower left hand corner of it. Jacob wore tan shorts that reached his knees and a green shirt with 'I'm a happy Birthday Boy' sewn over the chest pocket. She noticed that all the kids had matching shoes; silver with blue lines near the bottoms, laces, and back.

Suddenly Anna almost screamed, "MOM!"

The car jerked to a stop and Hermione jerked forward. The seat belt kept her from flying into the driver's seat but ouch that thing tore into her shoulder and the arm rest pushed into Hermione's stomach because she had looked back at Lily, Jane, and Jacob.

Hermione turned to see a huge truck, probably just slightly smaller than a monster truck, zoom past the Traverse. They were at an intersection and the light was green for them when the truck just zoomed past them, passing a red light and probably going twenty miles over the speed limit of forty miles per hour.

Jack turned around in his seat, "Is everybody okay back there?"

Hermione turned to face Anna, who was holding the side of her head, she must have hit it against the side of the vehicle. Hermione than faced Lily, Jacob, and Jane. Jacob looked like he had just seen a ghost, Lily and Jane both seemed to not be hurt but confused about what had happened. Hermione turned back to Anna, "Are you okay?"

"Yah... I mean, yes." Anna said and winced.

"W-w-what was th-that?" Jacob asked in a shaky voice.

"Some person driving this huge truck must have thought he can pass red lights and doesn't have to follow the speed limit just zoomed past the front of us." Sharon turned away from the steering wheel. "Anna, thanks for... Anna are you all right?"

Anna nodded, "I hit my head on the window."

"Do you want to continue?" Sharon asked.

Anna nodded again. After a few minutes, Hermione noticed that Caleb wasn't with them. "Where's Caleb isn't he coming?"

"Caleb has his own car that he'll be driving to the party, he's almost there already." Anna said.

After five more minutes of driving, Hermione heard Lily say, "There's Grandpa's farm!"

Hermione looked out the window. Just outside was a huge but beautiful farm. About two miles of the landscape were rows of gardens with all sorts of vegetables, fruits, herbs, and trees. Part of the land was a huge fenced pasture with a small herd of thirty cows grazing in it along with about ten goats and twenty sheep. Near the pastor was a huge barn that looked like it had two levels. On the plot of land farthest from the vehicle sat a medium-sized home, a pool, a large driveway, and free space.

Already several cars sat in the large driveway. Including a navy blue Chevy Silverado, a rose-red SUV, and two cream-colored Honda Pilots. Sharon parked the Traverse next to one of the pilots.

Almost as soon as all the kids got out of the traverse a mix of dogs, cats, and people came to the family.

Hermione met and greeted Grandpa Marvin (Jack's dad), Grandma July (Jack's mom), Unkle Drake (Sharon's brother), Aunt Heavenly (Unkle drake's wife), Cousin Mary (one of Drake's four kids), Cousin Gavin (Mary's brother), Couisin David (Mary's other brother), Cousin Riley (Mary's sister), Grandpa Jink (Sharon's dad), Grandma Willow (Sharon's mother), Unkle Jake (Jack's brother), Aunt Clarissa (Unkle Jake's wife), Cousin Randall (one of Unkle Jake's twin boys) Cousin Mark (Randall's twin), Cousin Laura (Unkle Jake's only daughter; the only cousin who was already a adult), and Aunt Elizabeth (the only kid aunt or uncle; Sharon's sister).

"You have a lot of relatives." Hermione said to Anna.

Anna laughed. "Don't worry. This isn't even half of it."

**Okay, I'm going to end the chapter here. Will somebody please review? Next chapter is Jacob's party, Hermione meets even more of Anna's relatives, and a horse riding accident. GOODBYE!**


	4. Horse RacesFalling treesTrouble

_Okay so I have skipped most of the introductions and party set up so this chapter, during a horse race a large tree falls trapping some of the kids inside. After the kids are rescued the entire family works together to remove it. But they aren't prepared when three trees, who were once propped against the fallen tree, fall down._

Hermione followed Anna into the barn, she was right their were two stories and it was very large. There were two large hallways on the lower floor, the left one for pigs, chickens, goats, and sheep and the right for horses. On each side was feed for the animals and water as well as a ramp to the second story. On the second story was for horses and supplies for riding.

Hermione followed Anna and a few other teenagers and kids to the second story. There Anna showed Hermione to her horse, a all black Trakehner she named Luke. He had a small star on his forehead and socks. After Anna gave Hermione a quick lesson on how to saddle a horse, brush it, and get on its reins. Then she showed her another horse, but this one was a gray Tersk with a black mane and stockings. Anna helped Hermione saddle Faolon, the name of the Tersk, and lead him to the starting line, which was about ten yards of space between a large Sycamore and a maple.

"So to make a horse run you just pull back your legs and gently tap its hind legs. Be careful not to tap to hardly because that will make the horses rear and buck around. If you want the horse to stop, push your legs forward and tap its front legs. The harder you press the faster you want the horse to stop. Be careful though, because the horse might rear. If you need the horse to jump just pull back on the reins. If you need it to turn just pull to the side you need to go. So to go left pull the rein on the left side and to the right the same thing. Easy?" Anna explained.

"Okay, I think I have it." They lead the horses to the starting line. Within five minutes, most of the teenagers and older kids had lined up between the two trees. Anna's uncle-in-law Trest, husband of Sharon's step-sister Liz, stood in front of them. "Okay, so if you observe closely you will see that if you keep on running straight the trees are cut in a path. You will race along this path until you reach follow it out of the woods and back along the trail to here. Now the rules are: No bumping, cutting other riders off, taking shortcuts, wandering off, or doing any stupid tricks. Ready... Set..."

Hermione got ready to tap the horses back legs, she saw several other kids do the same. "GO!" Trest ran out of the way as a little less than forty teenagers and kids took off on their horses. It was a mess the first few seconds but pretty soon Hermione found herself In between Anna's sisters, Lily and Jane, and Anna's cousin Yolanda, daughter of Jack's brother Warent.

Hermione could see the path in the woods that Trest had mentioned and moved Faolon so he could run towards it without any horses being in the way. Up ahead Hermione could see Anna's horse Luke and Aunt Elizabeth, sister of Sharon, who was racing on a all black Thoroughbred. The two horses were neck and neck but Hermione could tell neither were running at full speed.

Faolon whinnied as if to warn Hermione, a large rock was coming up ahead, it was too close to try to avoid so Hermione tried to get the Tersk to jump. "If you need the horse to jump just pull back on the reins." Hermione remembered Anna's words as plain as day. Hermione pulled back on the reins gently and Faolon jumped over the rock.

The feeling of the horse jumping while she was riding it felt amazing. The air rushing past her felt crisp and fresh even though it was early spring. Reality came back on Hermione when Faolon landed Hermione felt like she would fall off but didn't feel like she would fall off.

Faolon raced forward, passing lots of other riders, but Hermione made him slow down because she wanted to save his energy for later in the race. Hermione heard something coming up behind her and sure enough Caleb's horse was running right next to her now. His horse looked a lot like Anna's Trakehner but instead of a star on its head it had a white muzzle and stockings instead of socks.

"Tip of Advice." Caleb yelled over the sound of the pounding hooves of the horses. "Halfway through the race you'll see a huge oak tree. When you come to it try to stay as far away from it as possible. Its roots are rotten and old, pounding horse hooves are all it needs to fall on top of the track."

"Thanks." Hermione yelled before Caleb ran ahead so he could talk to a friend of his that he invited, Isabella. She was pretty, long black hair and crystal blue eyes, but looks weren't 'her deal'. She was really smart and was planning to become a doctor specializing in the ICU and ER. Currently she was in dual enrollment, being a Junior and in her second year of college, working three jobs to pay for it. But she was very kind and never seemed to show signs of being tired one bit. Isabella was riding a Tersk that could have been Faolon's twin, she was only two feet ahead of Hermione and about three feet to the left but Hermione had stopped because again Faolon whinnied a warning.

Up ahead, about three feet, a maple sapling stood. Hermione pulled on the left side of Faolon's reins, but the horse went a bit too much to the left then Hermione thought was necessary. This cause them to almost bump into Lily.

Hermione yelled an apology before moving so she was a few feet away from any other horses. They had entered the forest now and the wind felt wonderful as it rushed past Hermione. The trees, bushes, and other plants were thick and flourishing. There was not a single piece of trash along the entire trail and it was so peaceful with the birds calling and squirrels chasing each other but Hermione was focusing her attention on the race as the trail had grown a bit narrow and a lot of horses and riders were bumping into one another.

Hermione couldn't see Caleb, Isabella, Anna, Lily, or Jane anywhere but that wasn't really on her mind as a small tree, maybe a pine by the looks of it had fallen on the tracks and they had to jump over it.

Hermione pulled back on the reins to jump over the tree but Faolon didn't follow her order but ran another two feet before jumping over the tree, this time without being told or guided. Hermione realized that if Faolon had jumped when Hermione told him too they never would have made it.

Willie, a cousin of Anna and son of Sharon's step sister Pania, almost crashed into Hermione. He was epileptic, like Anna, but rarely ever had a seizure even if he forgot to take his medicine for two days. He was riding a brown Waler with black socks and a brown mane.

Willie made the sign language sign for 'sorry' before disappearing among the other riders. Hermione just turned back to the race.

* * *

After about three minutes of racing Hermione saw the large tree that Caleb mentioned. She tried to run on the far side of the trail when she heard something cracking.

Some of Anna's cousins had raced their horses right up against the tree which was now falling on top of the track. It was too late for Hermione to try to break and the tree was way too big to jump over so Hermione pressed her legs into Faolon's back legs, making the horse speed up.

Hermione turned after passing under it to see Caleb, Isabella, Anna, and Elizabeth behind her. They were also too close to break, Hermione stopped Faolon and turned him around to see what was happening.

Elizabeth had already made it out, since her horse was a Thoroughbred it was faster than the others. Isabella was hot on Elizabeth's trail but Caleb's and Anna's horses weren't moving fast enough on the lose soil to get out of the way. Hermione could swear they were still five feet from safety when suddenly their horses were out from under the tree and they stopped right next to Hermione.

"We have to go and tell everybody else that the giant oak fell down." Anna said, turning to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth your horse is fastest out of all of them, can you do it?"

Elizabeth patted her horse's neck, making the horse rear on purpose. "Oh course." With that the pair sped off.

Isabella got off her horse and walked as close to the tree as possible, cupped her hands over her mouth, and yelled to the other side. "Hello? Is everybody okay over there?"

A few seconds later they could hear Lily shouting to them. "Yes. We're all safe, what about you?"

"We're safe over hear." Isabella replied. "Elizabeth has gone to tell the adults. Just go back to the starting line and maybe we can try to get this tree out of the way."

"Got it." Lily shouted and they could hear horses neighing on the other side and then horses running.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked still in shock.

"Wait here for the adults. This tree is blocking the path we have to remove it." Anna nodded to the tree. "We never removed the other fallen trees because the average horse can jump over them. This one... a bit to big."

"Here we can tie the horses to this tree." Caleb showed them to a tree with a branch that was perfect for wrapping the horses reigns on.

Anna showed Hermione how to tie a slip-knot, a type of knot that only took two seconds to undo by hand but a horse could never pull out of. While they waited they sat down by a tree. "Maybe we should pray." Anna said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Thank God that nobody was hurt when the tree fell. Ask him to give us the strength to move the tree. To protect us while we move it. And that this day will be blessed." Anna shrugged while she explained. She was staring at something on the ground blankly but all that was there was a rock.

"Sure thing." Caleb said scooting towards them. Isabella scooted closer too. Hermione noticed that Caleb was wearing blue jeans and a plain shirt. His outfit seemed to outline his dark hair and light eyes even more but Hermione didn't notice this.

Caleb, Isabella, and Anna held hands and Anna and Isabella reached out to Hermione. She didn't know what they were doing and her face must have shown it because Anna nodded and said, "Oh. During group prayers we hold hands to signify unity and how we are all one under Christ."

Hermione nodded and held hands with them. Caleb, Isabella, and Anna bowed their heads and closed their eyes so Hermione followed their movement. She could hear Anna saying, "Thank you, Father in Heaven, that, even though the giant oak tree on the horse trail fell down, nobody was hurt when it fell. Please help us remove the oak from the trail by giving us strength to move it even if it is in small parts at a time and protect while we do it."

"Please, LORD, let this day be blessed and let my little brother's birthday go well." Caleb finished. "In your son Jesus' precious name..."

"Amen." Anna, Isabella, and Caleb said in unison.

"Amen." Hermione said after them quietly.

Anna and Isabella let go of Hermione's hands and all three lifted their heads and Hermione did the same. She was kind of confused about what just happened. "That's it?" She asked.

"What? Do you have a better prayer for God? We can do it again." Caleb said kind of teasing.

"No." Hermione looked into her lap. "I've never prayed before. I didn't know that's what you do."

"Well, when your alone and praying your _supposed _to cup your hands like this." Anna placed her hands palm-to-palm. "But you don't have to. You don't even have to bow your head and close your eyes. We just do those to avoid distractions like fiddling your thumbs, looking around, or doing silly stuff with your eyes."

"Have you accepted Jesus in your heart, Hermione?" Isabella asked.

"No..." Hermione would have added, _not yet_. But she could hear lots of horses coming so she stopped.

Around a corner of the trail, came most of Anna's uncles, teenage-aged cousins, most of her aunts, and some of the older cousins. Leading them all was Elizabeth.

Anna, Isabella, and Caleb stood up so Hermione did as well. "Decided to have a party?" Jack's brother-in-law Ramon asked jokingly.

"Very mature, Ramon." Isabella rolled her eyes but you could tell she was holding back a smile.

"It's too big for a horse to jump over." Caleb pointed to the tree. "We have to move it."

"Well let's stop yapping and let's get working." Uncle Drake said before tying his horse to a tree and trying to break one of the tree limbs.

* * *

The family decided to use saws, ropes, and horses to drag some of the tree's limbs to the street while smaller limbs and branches that fell along the way would be picked up by some of the teenagers and kids.

They would work in shifts. The adults would get a chance at cutting and dragging and then the teenagers and older children.

* * *

Hermione sighed they had been working for about thirty minutes, and walking about two miles to the street and back in about eighty degree weather was tiring but they still had to do it. The tree was almost half way gone.

When she got back to the tree to get more branches. It was time to switch again.

This time Hermione could ride a horse, which she was glad to. She had to drag a tree limb as long as ten feet to the road. Once she got it there she heard wood cracking from the forest and people screaming.

Hermione, worried about what happened, untied the tree limb, and made the horse race back to the tree. When they got to it, three smaller trees had fallen. "Oh no." Hermione whispered. She jumped off the horse and ran the rest of the way.

"What happened?" She asked running up to Jack.

"Three sycamores that were leaning on the tree fell over." Jack quickly told her before trying to cut off some of the tree limbs.

Hermione looked around for Anna, Caleb, Lily, Jane, and Jacob. She saw the two boys standing under a sycamore ten yards from the trees. She walked over to them, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Caleb said.

"Where are your sisters?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know." Jacob said looking towards the trees.

Hermione saw Sharon crying and running to something by the tree. She ran after her, almost running into five kids.

Around the corner Hermione saw Sharon hugging Lily, Jane, and Anna. Hermione walked forward, "Hermione!"

Jane yelled before hugging Hermione, Hermione stumbled. "I'm glad to see you too."

She noticed a few scratches on Jane's legs and arms. "How did you get those?"

"The tree." Jane stepped back.

It was then Hermione noticed she was favoring her left leg, keeping as much weight as possible off it. Anna was doing the same thing and Lily had a bruise on her right arm.

"Was anybody else hurt?" Hermione looked around.

"Uncle Herbert had a twisted wrist and a few of the other cousins were scratched by the braches but most of us are safe." Lily said.

"Thank God your all right, even though a bit injured." Sharon said.

_We asked God to protect us, this is his way of answering us?_ Hermione thought when Sharon mentioned God.

"Mom, my leg hurts. Can we go sit down?" Jane asked.

Sharon nodded, "Sure, Hermione could you make sure that they get to the house? You can take some of the horses."

Hermione nodded and led Lily, Jane, and Anna to the horses. They rode them home, and...

**I'm going to end the chapter here. Next chapter:**

**-Several of the cousins can play instruments.**

**-Anna, Lily, Jane, Elizabeth, and a few other cousins are very good at singing.**

**-SLEEPOVER!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
